Brajira of the Messiah
is the primary antagonist of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. He spent the majority of the series working with various enemies of the Goseigers before revealing his true nature as a . He and all of his Headder subordinates are named after fantasy films. Biography Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once. But that was not due to his own power, as he could only did so after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the , which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him and imprisoned him for his crimes, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel forward from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira uses Camoumirage to create the alias of Buredoran of the Comet to offer his services to Mons Drake, providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels while serving as their tactician. Originally, directing them to take out Heaven's Tower to ensure no interference from the Gosei Angels, he plotted to use Warstar to destroy the planet for him until he has no more need of them. However, Brajira was unaware that five trainee Gosei Angels were still on Earth and battle the aliens as the Goseigers. He also obtains the poisonous , products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered and uses them to enlarge monsters. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to unseal the exposed prison to release Makuin and Kinggon back into the world. From there, as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira provides the Yuumajuu with the Bibi Bugs and Bibi Soldiers. Buredoran briefly returns to his Warstar form during Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredoran attempts to take it as his weapon by acting without the others. However, GoseiRed manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Buredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Buredoran proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Buredoran is eventually defeated by Ground Gosei Great. After the Yumajuu are destroyed, Brajira employs the aid of the Gedoshu as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. Aided by the Ayakashi Madakodama, Buredoran brainwashes Takeru Shiba into fighting for him as Gedou Shinken Red, before being defeated by the Goseigers and Shinkengers. Eventually, Buredoran's remains are found by Metal-Alice, presenting him to Robogog who revives him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memory altered with only things he can remember are his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid. It would turn out that Robogog copied Buredo-RUN's original memory and keeps the data for analysis on the Goseigers as well as to cripple them. However, thanks to Metal-Alice restoring his memory, Buredo-RUN played in Robogog's final battle, hoping the emperor's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers, so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-Alice and having , before leaving, with the Goseigers remaining in shock. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it , Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. As he begins setting up his master plan, which is to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo?) ceremony, by having his Dark Headders be destroyed, so they can become wedges in key points to start the process, before the upcoming solar eclipse. After his three wedges are placed, Brajira is confronted by the spirits of the leaders of the villainous factions he worked with: Mons Drake, Makuin, Kinggon, and Robogog, whose grudges against Brajira caused them to appear before him. Brajira mocks each of them for trusting him and as they futilely try to blast him, Brajaira casts them away. Later, Gosei Knight comes to confront Brajira, who easily overpowers the former. Brajira then destroys Labyrindel in an attempt to take out Gosei Knight, though he survived the attempt. Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers, after activating the wedges. After a long and drawn out fight, Brajira is eventually defeated. However, he refuses to die alone and sacrifices himself to begin Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. It also recreated Heaven's Tower. Messiah Brajira of the Black Cross (199 Hero Great Battle) During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name of , becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army, while donning a belt with the group's insignia on it. When Captain Marvelous and Alata were separated from their teammates, the two of them found that Brajira was their opponent in an office building, where the people present were frozen in time. After battling some Bibi Soldiers, they faced him which lead to a long standoff, but eventually, with the combined efforts of Alata's observation and Marvelous' quick thinking, he was defeated by the two Red Rangers. He later returned alongside his Buredoran clones, for the battle again GokaiOh and Gosei Great, before the past sentai's mecha are summoned to fight as well. Brajira and the Buredorans are all destroyed. Dai-Zangyack (Super Hero Taisen) Brajira is later revived in "Super Hero Taisen" as a member of the Dai-Zangyack, sent to attack Kamen Rider OOO with his Buredoran clones and various Goseiger monsters. Zyuohger Taken from the memory of Gokai Red , a recreation of Brajira of the Messiah was brought forth by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging the remaining five Zyuohgers alongside "Transcendenterfly God Deboth", "Brajira" was defeated by their combined Instinct Awakened. Personality Brajira held a messianic complex and cared only for himself and never others as he killed Metal Alice without remorse or pity. He believed the world is too weak and irreparable and needs to be revitalized. Though he claims to have the best intentions in mind, Brajira ultimately defies them with his sociopathic and genocidal tendencies, showing that he is nothing but an egotistical, sadistic, ruthless, tyrannical, and brutal megalomaniac, with any redeeming or sympathetic qualities he may have had being a complete fake. Though he is certifiably insane and is riddled with a dangerously high god complex and megalomania, Brajira proves to be more dangerous with his intelligence. Charismatic, deceptive, and clever, Brajira knows just to manipulate and deceive others into helping him, as with Metal Alice. His intelligence is, however, outmatched by his cruelty and delusions of grandeur, as he shows to be dark and malicious throughout all of his appearances. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Buredoran of the Comet appears as an enemy in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Brajira's forms While they started off as disguises, Brajira gains the ability to create clones of his aliases. Buredoran's name comes from |ブレードランナー|Burēdo Rannā}}. While his four forms have various powers, all of them possess the ability to teleport. Only in his true form is he able to fly while his three disguise forms allow him to jump high into the air. is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with Warstar and became one of Mons Drake's top commanders, armed with the and able to use the , firing an energy blast from his hand. The Buredolancer is capable of emitting ropes made of energy and can spawn holograms. Other powers include turning into an energy ball and firing energy cutters from his hands. In this form, he comes to Earth and battles the Goseigers everytime he sees an opportunity to exploit their Tensou Techniques or weaknesses. This would later hint at his true identity as the Goseigers discuss in Epic 45. A copy of Buredoran of the Comet was summoned by Brajira along with his other three forms for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. He was destroyed by GekiTohja, Bio Robo, and Great Five. He was again summoned by Brajira with his other two Evil Spirits forms when he was resurrected as part of Dai-Zangyack. Appearances: 1-15, Movie, Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, 45, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen - Yuumajuu= *Height: 200 cm(50 m:Giant) *Weight: 219 kg(547.5 t:Giant) is a house centipede-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with the Yuumajuu, armed with the gauntlets which each possess three claws. His hands can emit energy blasts, energy cutters, and electric shocks. He is also equipped with an energy whip. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name now includes the kanji for . Initially it was assumed that this alias was his true identity. However, in this form he went to steal the Abare Headder and take it for himself. Considering that he knows about and seeks it foreshadows his true identity along with the fact that a Yuumajuu would never be able to achieve such a goal or have the ability to go into space, as discussed by the Goseigers in A copy of Buredoran of the Chupacabra was summoned by Brajira along with his other three forms for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. He was destroyed by GaoKing, Ohranger Robo, and ChangeRobo. He was again summoned by Brajira with his other two Evil Spirits forms when he was resurrected as part of Dai-Zangyack. Appearances: 17-22, Movie, 23-29, Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, 45, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen - Gedoshu= *Height: 207 cm(51.7 m:Giant) *Weight: 226 kg(564.4 t:Giant) is the antlion-like form Brajira assumed in the events of ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. While monitoring the flow of the Sanzu River, Shitari thought that Dokoku Chimatsuri was reviving once again until he saw Buredoran of the Chimatsuri. He told Shitari that he was the heir to Dokoku since his armor was just like Dokoku’s. During a battle with one of the Ayakashi, he revealed himself to the 3 male Shinkengers and the Goseigers. Alata immediately knew that it was Buredoran and not Dokoku. While facing Shinken Red, who he was overpowering, he released his Bibi Bugs and captured Shinken Red. He was able to turn Takeru against his team and the Goseigers. After some time, he planned to drown Gosei World with the waters of the Sanzu River. During that time, Takeru was broken from his spell and had no choice but to face both the Goseigers' Tensou Power and the Shinkengers' Mojikara powers. in order to try and even the odds, Buredoran created phantoms of his WarStar and Yuumajuu forms. After having stopped the flow of the Sanzu River to Gosei World, Buredoran enlarged himself with the power of some leftover Bibi Bugs. He was able to survive the power of DaiKai ShinkenOh and Ground Gosei Great's power, only to kick the Shinkengers out of their mecha along with Gosei Knight. About ready to finish off the Goseigers, he was pushed back when the power of Ground Hyper Gosei Great was formed. He was destroyed with the power of Ground Hyper Gosei Great's Mojikara Headder Strike. This form heavily resembles the deceased Dokoku Chimatsuri, His signature attack in this form is the Gedo Chi Festival which is where he summons an absolutely massive red energy ball above his head and then throw it at his foes with enough force to wipe out four Giant Robos with one hit. A copy of Buredoran of the Chimatsuri was summoned by Brajira along with his other three forms for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. He was destroyed by ShinkenOh, Senpuujin, and Muteki Shogun. Appearances: Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle - Matrintis= *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 266 kg is an ammonite-like alias adopted by Brajira when he was drafted into the Matrintis Empire, outfitted with five in each of his shoulders and a pair of bladed boomerangs that can charge with energy called the that he uses as close range weapons. Other powers include a cannon that fires electric bolts and energy beams from the shoulder bases, energy beams from the palms, and can emit electric shocks. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name includes the English word RUN. A copy of Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg was summoned by Brajira along with his other three forms for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. He was destroyed by Jet Icarus as Icarus Haken, TimeRobo as TimeJet Gamma, and DaiDenzin as Denzi Fighter. He was again summoned by Brajira with his other two Evil Spirits forms when he was resurrected as part of Dai-Zangyack. Appearances: 39-45, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen - True Form= *Height: 199 cm(50.7 m:Giant) *Weight: 124 kg(317 t:Giant) This is Brajira's true form which he later revealed to the Goseigers. It is a blend of an angelic and demonic appearance. Aside from tensou techniques his powers include laser rechanneling hands, telekinetic and electrical bolts from his palms and fingers, retractable wings that grant flight and emit energy rays and electric surges, firing electric balls from his hands, launch energy balls from his eyes, and use his Dark Guardian Power to increase the dark guardian power spikes. Appearances: 45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs gos4712.jpg|Brajira's human form }} Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his Brajira form, he uses the , a saber that emits lightning. He also carried the spear while in Warstar, the clawed gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held blades and built-in while as a Matroid. Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called sealed away in special called . By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the , his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and GoseiKnight. He also has used the Tensou Technique , an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technique , that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for which has the opposite effect, and thus cause a mass extinction. * : The Skick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. ** : Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. ** : Summons a large transparent whirlwind. ** : Launches lightning bolts. * : The Landick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. ** : Lifts up giant rocks from the ground, then launches them at the target. * : The Seaick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. ** : Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Bredrun aliases. ** : Summons a jet of water from the ground. * : The Knightick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight or to use Knightick Tensou Techniques. ** : Releases a powerful energy that is made from the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. 'Dark Headders' Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called . They are fusions of mythological beasts and are each named after a fantasy film series, with hyphens to divide the heads' individual names. *'Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder' *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' *'Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder' Behind the Scenes Concept Art Buredoran1concept.png|Buredoran of the Comet Buredoran2concept.png|Buredoran of the Chupacabra Buredoranchimatsuriconcept.png|Buredoran of the Chimatsuri Buredorunconcept.png|Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Burajiraconcept.png|Brajira of the Messiah Portrayal Brajira and his many incarnations are voiced by . His suit actor in all his forms is . The "Brajira of the Messiah" created by Bangray was portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Buredoran's name comes from |ブレードランナー|Burēdo Rannā}}, while Brajira is named after the film |未来世紀ブラジル|Mirai Seiki Burajiru}} **Both films involve their protagonists rebelling against corrupt systems for the better, a mindset Brajira has twisted in his fall from the Gosei Angels and desire to remake the world in his image. **Brajia's wings greatly resembles to Sam Lowry's wings from Brazil.'' *All of Brajira's guises as Buredoran have a title starting with the letter "C" (Comet, Chupacabura, Chimatsuri, Cyborg); thus all of them have the initials of "B.C"; B.C. is a designation used in the Julian and Gregorian calendars representing "Before Christ", in reference to Jesus of Nazareth, the Messiah of the Christian religion. (thus playing on Brajira being the Messiah) The term also can be used as "Before Common Era" or "Before Current" in non-Christian denominations of this calendar. **It's also a wordplay of "Before" as if one makes a sentence - "Before "C-word",I was ...", hinted that he had a secret identity. *It is unknown which tribe Brajira was part of as a Gosei Angel. Use of Camomirage and his calculating attitude would support evidence of being a Seaick. However, being that Gosei Knight aka Groundion is a land based Headder and his former Headder, this is evidence of being a Landick. But, Brajira used the most attacks from Skick powers and his Dark Sword mimics the look of Alata/GoseiRed's Skick Sword, giving evidence of being a Skick. **Additionally, an image of Brajira holding up orbs of his teammates is shown, with the orbs resembling Landick and Seaick orbs, further implying he was of the Skick tribe. *Brajira's affiliation with several villain groups and assuming of various forms with each one is similar to the from the Showa ''Kamen Rider'' Series. *It can be assumed because Brajira had teammates and Headders that he was once a Goseiger. However, it's unknown what color he was or what position he held. *Brajira's motives and backstory is similar to the story of Lucifer, a powerful angel who turned against God and became the Devil. *Buredoran first appeared in his Warstar alien guise. Ironically, his counterpart Vrak, is an actual alien. *Buredoran's Gedoushu form is the only one that does not reappear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and the only form that was not adapted for Vrak resembling Master Xandred. For reasons unknown, Brajira's actions in Goseiger vs Shinkenger are mysteriously unmentioned in the episodes that make up his own arc. **Had that form been adapted into Power Rangers, it would've been Vrak's Nighlok form. *Brajia's Dark Sword's structure is similar to Skick Sword. Appearances See Also Category:Masterminds Category:Gosei Angels Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Evil Spirits Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Universal Annihilation Army Warstar Category:Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu Category:Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Super Sentai Scientists Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Yokai Themed Villains